Question: Simplify the expression. $(2t-3)(-2t-7)$
Answer: First distribute the ${2t-3}$ onto the ${-2t}$ and ${-7}$ $ = {-2t}({2t-3}) + {-7}({2t-3})$ Then distribute the ${-2t}.$ $ = ({-2t} \times {2t}) + ({-2t} \times {-3}) + {-7}({2t-3})$ $ = -4t^{2} + 6t + {-7}({2t-3})$ Then distribute the ${-7}$ $ = -4t^{2} + 6t + ({-7} \times {2t}) + ({-7} \times {-3})$ $ = -4t^{2} + 6t - 14t + 21$ Finally, combine the $x$ terms. $ = -4t^{2} - 8t + 21$